Memories
by Ada-Assassin
Summary: Another random Story.
1. Chapter 1

Memory one: Figuring out who I am "Larene" A dark voice called. When I turned around to see who called my name I was attacked by strange little black creatures, and I immediatly blacked out. I woke up in a white room. I felt numb as I looked around. All that was in the room was a bed and a headboard with an odd symbol on it. As soon as I walked out of the room I heard a man say "She has awaken". I looked down the hallway, and at the end stood a man, who was wearing a large black coat. In fact, we had the same coat on. "Hello I'm Xaldin" he greeted walking up to me, revealing his long black hair from underneath the hood. I just looked at him. It felt as though I couldn't speak to respond. "You are Larxene Number Twelve" He informed me. 'I...I'...I'm Larxene" I questioned. "Yes Number Twelve in Organization Thirteen" He told me. "What number are you" I asked. "Number Three, now we can't keep the superior waiting, so follow me" He grabbed my hand and led me to a huge white room very high chairs. There were guys sitting in every chair, except two, which Xaldin took one.  
>Every chair was a diffrent height. "Larxene come sit over here" They gestured me to the remainig chair. I sat down and looked at both of the men besside me. One had blue hair and the other had red. "I'm Saix" the blue haired one said. "The name's Axel, Got it memorized" the red headed one told me. I just looked at him blankly. "Stop talking you chatter box" He said to me with a smile. "Everyone may I have your attention for today's work tell your name to our new friend, Larxene" A silver haired man ordered. All of those guys fled to my chair. I heard whistles and sounds of sort. The first man had black and silver hair "Hey baby I'm Xigbar" He said as he kissed my hand. The next had pink hair "Marluxia" He told me as he handed me a rose. Next was Demyx, then Zexion, then luxord, after him was Lexaeus, then Xemnas, then Vexen, and last was Roxas. After that I went to my room. "They're real drag huh" he asked. "I guess so, but I didn't like the way they treated me" He walked over to my bed and sat down. "Axel" "Yes" "Why am I the only girl in Organization Thirteen" He looked at me for a second "cause your something real special, Got it memorized" He got up and walked to the door. "Hey Larxene" "Yeah" "if those boys bug you, call me I'll be there"<br>"thanks" "Yeah, yeah" he said before giving me a wink and leaving. I just laid my head back and sighed, before dozing off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Larxene" Saix said coming into my room. "What do you want" I asked him.  
>"You were not at the meeting" He leaned against my door. "Sorry I was just thinking"<br>"Thinking is not good Larxene, tommorrow we will have a talk" "Whatever" I leaned my head back down after he left. 


	3. Chapter 3

Memories two: My powers "Hey baby" Luxord walked by smacking my butt. "What do you want" I asked. "Nothing much, how about we play a little game, and I'll tell you what if you win you'll get a big prize" " And if you win" "Well I'll tell you that when I do" "No thanks" "why" "because" "because why"  
>"because ... I'm taken" "By who". I saw Axel walking down the end of the hallway. "By Axel"<br>I ran to him and put my arms around him. "Who there girl" Axel said. " So Axel your with Larxene" Axel looked down at me, and a sly smile slipped across his face. "Sure am, Got it memorized" He replied putting his arm around me. Luxord just walked away. "Thank you Axel"  
>"Yeah, but now you owe me" "what do you want" "A kiss" He put his hands on my face and kissed me. When we broke apart my lips were burning. "Wow Axel, your really hot" "Thanks".<br>"Hey Larxene" "what" I turned around to see Xaldin standing behind me. "why did you choose Axel, when you could of had all of this" "Back off Xaldin" Axel warned. "Ooh Axel I'm so scared" he pushed Axel. "unless you want to be turned into nothing, back off" Axel told him.  
>"Bring it on" Xaldin challenged. Xaldin had six lances appear. Axel made a ring of fire as two red, white, and black spiked wheels appeared, one in each hand. After a few minutes of fightingAxel started to tire out. I don't know what happened, but as soon as Axel got within five inches of being stabbed, Xaldin started to get shocked. Wait I was shocking him. The fire ring went down, as Xaldin writhed on the ground in pain. When I stopped shocking him, he just layed there silently on the ground. Axel looked at me. "Larxene you control lightning" <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

Memory 3: Guide Lines After I found out about my powers, so did every one else. I am on my way to a meeting. I walked into the room and I jumped up into my seat. I looked around and everyone was watching me. Xaldin didn't look to happy. "Don't worry about him he can't touch you" Axel told me. I gave him a small smile. "Members I am glad you all came, today we have learned the last member's power. Larxene can control electricity". Everyone in the room turned to look at me. I just bowed my head. "Now we have to show her the guide lines, but before that we all have to give her the punishment since she attacked one of our founding members. I will start it off, from there you will go in order, except number thirteen, he will not be joining us." Xemnas looked at me and then something black and white started squeezing the life out of me. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. He let go and I got shot once in the stomach and once in the chest. I gripped where I should have been bleeding.  
>Then all six lances stabbed me in different places holding me to the wall. I yelled as they slowly pulled out. I was soon frozen from the chest down, while icicles rained on me stabbing my skin and making it ache. All of the sudden an earth quake shook me making me fall out of my chair and into the middle of the floor. I then looked around and it got really dark I walked ,but then tripped. When I looked up I saw an evil face. I started running, but there was a man and he was chasing me. I scrreamed as I came to a dead end hurdling into an awkward position. That was when I was smacked in the head with a claymore like thing. I glanced up and I was in the room again and everyone was smiling, except Axel. I got hit a few more times with the claymore, before I was trapped in a fire ring. I tried to escape, but I failed. I was then struck by two flaming chakrams they attacked and burned me until I was laying on the ground crying. I then was trying to swim for my life, except the water kept pushing me down deeper until I was almost out. The water vanished and cards started cutting me. I stopped screaming and took it. After that I was blown away by a blast of flowers as a scyth got me in the arm. After a few more stabs and cuts it finally quite and everybody the room. Everyone except Axel. He appeared next to me with an apologetic look on his face.<br>"Axel just leave me alone" I warned him as I got up stumbling a few times. He tried to help me, but I pushed him aside. "Look I just want to talk" He grabbed my hand. I pulled away "I'm not afraid to take another beating Axel, I will shock you" "I don't doubt that, do you honestly think I wanted to hurt you" He stopped me and looked me and the eyes. " I don't want to talk about this, please just let me go to my room, I'm really tired after the day I've had and we probably have another meeting tommorrow okay" Tears welped up in my eyes threatning to pour over like a water fall. He let me go and looked away. I walked to my room and cried until I was in blissful peace. 


End file.
